Recovery Period
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Harry needs time to recover. AU
1. Chapter 1

Harry faced Voldemort on the battle field. His wand had been broken by Hermione at Godric's Hollow and he was using the hawthorn wand he had won from Draco Malfoy. Neither of the two combatants expected their wands to react the way they did. They connected just like in the graveyard during Harry's fourth year. They were surrounded by a golden cage and Harry could hear the phoenix song resonating though his body giving him strength and courage. Harry with some effort started pushing the pulsing connection point towards his opponent. As it continued to move steadily towards him Voldemort's eyes grew wide.

"Hey Moldy, would this be a good time to tell you I've destroyed all your Horcruxes?" Harry yelled his question and watched panic appear on Voldemort's face. A second later the connection reached his wand and both were thrown back from the resulting explosion. Harry felt an odd sensation as he flew through the air, then he hit and everything went dark.

A few minutes prior…

Ron knocked out his opponent and turned to find Harry facing Voldemort. The wands connected and the golden cage surrounded them. Ron recognized it from Harry's description from years before. Confused all he could do was watch as the event unfolded before him. He could see Harry's mouth move and then there was an explosion and a flash of white light. When his eyes cleared Ron saw Voldemort's body on one side but nothing on the other… Harry was gone.

In another place…

He was floating and it was peaceful and quiet. He didn't worry about how long he had been there. He didn't worry about where he was from. He had no thoughts he just floated enjoying it all. Suddenly noise intruded on his peace and with the noise came pain. He tried to go back to the peaceful place but it was gone.

"Wait." he heard someone yell over the den. When they yelled that the rest of the noise decreased, "He's back. Look."

"How in the world did that happen?"

"Don't know, but I think he's even awake."

"Young man, are you awake can you squeeze my fingers?" He felt something press the palm of his hand and he tried to close his hand to see what it was, but it disappeared.

"Good." Someone patted his arm.

He wanted to ask what was going on but something was holding his mouth shut. He tried to reach up with this hand to remove it but his arm was too tired to move. As he was trying to move someone pulled something off his face. When they did he found he could move his mouth.

"What's going on?" his question sounded weak like a small child. His voice was rough but to soft for anyone to hear he thought.

"You're in the emergency room. They just brought you in; they say it was a car accident."

"Where?"

"Southview Memorial Hospital."

"Where?"

"In Sidney."

"Where?"

"Australia."

"Where?'

"How about planet earth, does that ring any bells?"

"No."

"Looks like amnesia doctor."

"You think? Let's just get some of these injuries under wraps. Hand me that syringe Smith."

A few hours later he was more aware of what was happening, he felt like he'd been run over by a bus. A man walked into his room followed by a woman both were wearing what looked like pajamas. His were green and hers had pictures on them but he couldn't see them because he didn't have his glasses.

"Well now how are we feeling?"

"Fine but do I have glasses somewhere?"

"They were broken in your accident. Regardless I think you feeling fine is a bit of an exaggeration. Do you hurt anywhere?"

"A few places."

"Which will be faster, showing me the places that hurt or the ones that don't?" the doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Ok so I hurt everywhere."

"That's more like it. Not that I want you to hurt but you are one big bruise. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know but there may be a bus involved. I feel like it ran me over and then backed up because it didn't do a good enough job the first time."

The doctor chuckled, "You could be right. Ok how about your name?"

"I've got a name." the injured man said scratching his head or rather the bandages on it, "I just can't find it right now."

"Not surprising. You have quite a nasty head injury. It seems as though your head took a couple of bounces off something very hard."

"Lovely." the man said, "So can you tell me what happened?"

"You were found alongside the road in a low traffic area. We suspect hit and run but no tire tracks were found so we don't think they even bothered slowed down."

Several weeks later they were ready to release him from the Hospital. He still didn't know who he was but his physical injuries were nearly healed. The hospital staff had decided he was around seventeen or eighteen but no parents or anyone else had shown up looking for him. So they had put him in touch with an agency that would help him out. The agency in turn provided him with a few sets of clothes and a place to stay for a while.

"Come now." Nurse Smith said, "They'll be here shortly to pick you up. I can't release you without a name."

"But I don't like any of your ideas."

"Then make one up." The nurse was getting exasperated at his stubbornness, "The Wilkins are nice enough to give you a place to live do you think making them wait is a sign of appreciation?"

"Fine, I like… Wesley." he said liking the sound of it as he said it. It sounded familiar somehow.

"And a last name?"

"Porter." Not quite right but close he thought.

"Great now Mr. Porter, sign here and you'll be free to go."

"Here we are Mr. Porter." Wendell Wilkins said, "Do you prefer garden or ocean view?"

"Ocean, please and just call me Wesley." he said as he followed the man through the door, "I appreciate you taking me in Mr. Wilkins."

"Nonsense Wesley and call me Wendell." he replied, "This is why we volunteer at the agency; helping out folks is what we do. We enjoy having youth around the house. Monica and I always wanted children but couldn't have any."

"I always wanted parents and couldn't have any so I guess we're a match." Wesley said and then looked up in shock, "Hey, that was a memory, I'm an orphan." He paused for a moment then said, "This is odd, I'm excited because I'm an orphan."

"No you're excited because you have a memory." Wendell said smiling, "That was really quick. Dr. Marcus said it would come back in spurts. You have enough time to unpack before dinner."

"Thanks again Wendell." Wesley looked around his room. Just like the rest of the house it had an open feel and was cheerfully bright and airy. So much better that that claustrophobic hospital room. He opened the window and leaned against it listening to the ocean. He could hear the waves crashing on the shore and it made a sense of peace steal over him. After several moments his stomach growled reminding him to unpack so he could eat.

The clothes the agency provided weren't bad; he felt he had worn worse. He was grateful for the clothes no matter what they looked like. With no memory and no money he would hate to know what would have happened to him when he left the hospital. He felt lucky beyond his wildest dreams to have a place offered that was just a few blocks from the beach. Finally all his clothes were unpacked. All that was left was the bag from the hospital. That bag contained everything that had been on him when he was found. The hospital called them his personal effects. He didn't know what was so personal about two sticks but he kept them hoping they were a clue that he would be able to follow to find… whatever it was he needed to find. Memories perhaps but he couldn't help wondering if it was something more. He hid the sticks in the bottom of his sock drawer deciding the mess would surely hide them. For some reason he didn't want anyone else to know he kept them. The clothes he hid in the closet. They were mangled but he felt like he should keep them as a reminder of what he lost.

As Wesley was getting comfortable in his room Ron Weasley was having a fit at the Burrow, "They can't do this. I can't believe they would dessert him like this. He freed us all and this is how they repay him."

"Ron we have no other explanation." Arthur told his son, "We don't want to believe it either but the Auror's are needed badly. They need to be gathering up the Death Eaters. They can't be spared to continue the search."

"Fine let them stop looking." Ron exclaimed, "But don't let them say he's dead because he isn't. Those pathetic, blood sucking, morons we call the Wizengamot just want what's in his vault. They don't care about him."

"Relax Ron." Kingsley said confidently, "We have one year from the day they proclaim him dead to make any disputes. We'll find him way before that. The order won't stop looking and that contains quite a number of Aurors."

"What happens if we don't find him?" Ron whispered.

"After one year they can take the contents of his vault and we won't be able to stop them. I can't believe they're doing this so quickly. There has to be a…" Hermione was in tears but at her sudden thought her eyes quickly dried and she smiled.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked worried from her expression.

"I'm going to do what I do best." she grinned, "Professor McGonagall, can I use the Hogwarts Library?"

"Of course."

"Hermione we won't find Harry in the library, why do you want to go there?" Ron asked.

"To find the loophole." Hermione said, "Every law has at least one. I'll find it and then even if Harry is still gone they won't be able to touch his stuff. I finally understand why Harry went off on Mundungus."

"What?" Molly asked, "I didn't know he had."

"He was selling off Black family heirlooms. Sirius had said he could have them but to Harry they were his only link left to his Godfather. He attacked Mundungus in Hogsmeade and threatened to do him bodily harm." Ron smiled fondly remembering the day, "I thought he was mental but, Hermione's right I understand why he did it now. I don't want Harry's stuff for me, I want it for Harry and I want him back."

"I'm going to help Hermione." Ginny said. Every head in the room turned toward the red headed girl with her head on the table. She hadn't spoken since the battle where Harry had disappeared. She lifted her head off the table and asked, "Are we going now?" Hermione nodded so Ginny headed to the door, "Let's go." Looking back at her family she said, "If he's not found by my birthday I'll be joining the search party."

Hermione and Ginny had been living had Hogwarts for the last month. It was easier that way. They just had to walk to the library and those searching from the Burrow wouldn't worry about them being home alone at night. When Kingsley had announced the Wizengamot's decision he had expressed the Weasley's and his own dissatisfaction with their actions. The announcement along with the Minister's disapproval gave way to an outcry of public opinion that was against the decision. It had a silver lining though; people's displeasure led them to aid in the search for the missing youth. Now instead of a dozen or so Aurors looking for Harry they had half the country. And instead of just Hermione and Ginny at the library they had a host of volunteers helping them.

At breakfast on Ginny's birthday the two girls were reading the prophet over their eggs. A woman came running in yelling and the girls looked up, "I think I have something. Is this what you've been looking for?"

As she read Hermione got excited, "Yes, yes this is it we just have to…" some of her excitement left, "we just have to prove they have ulterior motives for this. We have to prove they are doing this for themselves not for the magical community. We need to do background checks on everyone and prove their real reason for taking his money."

"I've heard that they don't want to pay him the award for you-know-who." the woman said, "Although it was only a part of the Wizengamot that voted this in."

"What was the vote on it?" Ginny asked, "I never heard. "

"Twenty six to twenty four, it was a majority and that's all they needed."

"Great so we only have to do this on twenty six people then." Ginny grimaced.

"We need a list of who voted for it." Hermione said getting up, "I'm going to see if Professor McGonagall can get it from Kingsley."

At lunch they got a surprise. All the Weasley's plus Kingsley joined them, "About a week after the vote they locked up the records of who voted. But being the paranoid old Auror that I am I had gotten a list before they locked it. What's your plan?"

"Can we get copies of their voting records?" Hermione asked, "We want everyone's not just those who voted for it. That will hide the fact that we have the list."

"I'll see what I can do." Kingsley smiled, "Oh and I've finally heard back from the Australian Ministry about your parents they're going to begin the search. Sorry it's taken so long to get it started, politics can be a nightmare."

"I think we've all learned that recently." Ron said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Wesley Porter had lived with Wendell and Monica Wilkins for nearly ten months. He was completely healed, except for no memory. He had a few odd snatches pop up during his time, like when he remembered he was an orphan. But otherwise he was very frustrated with his mind. He had found a job that he kind of liked and was pretty good at. At first he had wanted to be a policeman but the lack of an identity had prevented that. Instead he was working on the beach selling and renting surf boards. He was no good at surfing himself but he could fit you to a board like no one else, his boss had told him. He seemed to have an insight into people and had always fit them on the first try. At first you would think so what, as Wesley had, but his boss said that he had reduced the amount of injuries and board mishaps by fifty percent.

His pay was decent and several times he had tried to find an apartment so that he could move out. But either Wendell or Monica had talked him out of it each time. To be honest he didn't want to leave the people he had started to care so much about so it wasn't really hard work for them to get him stay. He had insisted that they let him pay them rent, it took a while but they relented. Fat lot of good that did, he thought to himself, they just saved it all up and sent me on a weeklong vacation to the Outback. Pretty cool as far as presents went but he had wanted them to do something for themselves with it not him.

As he sat in the tour jeep watching the scenery go by he couldn't help but wonder at his own actions. When packing for the trip he had decided to take the two sticks with him. For an insane moment back at the house he had thought they might be of help in case something happened. But now he was thinking unless I burn them for firewood I don't know how they can help. He'd been having a weird feeling in his stomach for months now and recently the feeling had increased. He felt antsy like something was going to happen or needed to happen but he had no idea what. Putting it out of his mind Wesley just sat back and tried to relaxed and enjoy the vacation.

On the third night the group sat around the fire relaxing after a long day hiking. It was a beautiful night, many stars overhead and a half moon just coming over the horizon. The temperature had dropped from the day time high to a pleasantly cool evening. The evening calm was broken by a series of pops just outside the light of the fire. Wesley was immediately tense, but not sure why. He carefully reached into his pack and pulled the sticks to where he could reach them easily. One part of his mind was laughing at him thinking what are you going to do throw sticks at them? The other part was screaming get ready they're coming. Thirty oddly dressed people stepped into the light.

"Which one of you could it be?" the leader asked. No one replied as even the tour guide had a worried and confused look on his face, "I asked nicely are you going to answer me or do I have to force it out of you?"

Wesley stood with his hands behind his back, a stick in each hand, "First you should be polite and introduce yourself. Then you need to tell us who you're looking for. We can't answer a question that has no qualifier."

"How rude of me." he replied back, "I am a wizard; you do not need to know my name. All I need to know is which of you is the wizard in the group and then I'll kill all the disgusting muggles. Is that polite enough for you?" After he asked he sent a jet of red light at Wesley.

Acting purely on instinct Wesley moved to the left so the spell shot by him, "Not really. But what are muggles?"

"That's really rude to move out of the way of my spell." the man said, "Muggles are disgusting animals that can't do magic. And I think we've found our wizard. What's your name son?"

"I am not your son." Wesley said, "But if you must know my name is Wesley. Please explain to me, as I have amnesia, how did you know there was a wizard here. I myself didn't even know."

"You are a very powerful wizard, we felt you the moment you crossed over into our settlement. We tend to keep a rather large area to ourselves, fewer interruptions you know." the man said, "So do you want to help me rid the planet of these parasitical animals?"

"Sorry but what animals are you talking about?" Wesley asked.

"These here with you, the ones sitting around the fire."

"Do you mean these people sitting here with me?"

"Yes, yes the muggle animals. They look like us but its deceiving." the leader said, "Since I'm a nice guy I'll give you first pick how about that?"

"Sure." Wesley said pulling his right arm out and said, "I choose you."

"Me?" Wesley nodded and the man sneered, "One of those muggle lovers are you, oh well too bad."

He sent two stunners at Wesley, one just to his left and one to his right so that he couldn't step out of the way again. Without a thought Wesley blocked the two curses and started sending them back. He had the first ten out without any return fire. The leader was the first he removed. He jumped the fire continuing to rain spells, that he didn't understand, down on the group attacking. They never stood a chance he had two wands after all; he was blocking with one and firing with the other. Just as he was taking out the last one he heard a shout from behind. He dropped and rolled coming up to see a green light flash just where he had been. But one of the larger men in the group had grabbed the man and his wand so he could do no more damage. Wesley stunned him again and then started gathering the remaining wizards into a group taking their wands as he went. The rest of the men in the muggle group came and helped him.

"Thanks." one man said as they tied the last one up, "I'm glad you're not like them." The same sentiment came from everyone around the fire.

"Me too." Wesley shrugged, "I didn't even know I was a wizard until he told me. I really do have amnesia. I'm not even sure what I did to them all. It just sort of exploded out of me. A non-magic couple has helped me recover from some injuries and I know you aren't animals." He tried to relax and noted the feeling he had been having was gone. He didn't know if it was the release of built up magic that stopped the feeling or the attack. He wondered did wizards know when they were going to be attacked.

At that moment there was another series of pops. The group gathered behind Wesley as he stood straight with his arms behind his back, hiding his wands. A group of about thirty came into the light again but this time they were in uniforms. Wesley relaxed a bit and but not completely.

"Everyone freeze. We're from the government we had a report of an attack in the area so we are investigating. What happened here?" the leader asked.

"These wizards tried to kill my friends here." Wesley stated.

"And you are?"

"Wesley Porter. Who are you?"

"Head Auror Nate." the man said, "Are you the one that stopped them?"

"I had help." Wesley indicated the people behind him.

"Are you all wizards?" Auror Nate asked.

"No." Came Wesley's reply.

"Well I need to talk to the wizards among you." Nate said, "Then I'll have to obliviate the rest of you."

"What does that mean?" asked the man who had helped earlier.

"It means they'll wipe out the memory of the event. All you'll remember is a pleasant evening in the Outback." Wesley said though he had no idea how he knew it.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea." One woman said, "I don't think I'm ready to believe in magic like that yet. It's just too scary to know it's out there and I'm helpless against it."

"But I don't want to forget." The man said, "I need to remember this happened so I can stop it if it happens again."

"It shouldn't." Nate said, "Most muggles never run across magic. And if they do they don't remember. Most wizards don't think like this group. And we take our statute very seriously. It's best for all of us if you don't know we exist. Besides people will think you're insane if you go talking about wizards, witches and wands and such."

"I still don't like it." the man grumbled.

"Mr. Porter we've been after this group for about five years. They've been spreading anti-muggle propaganda and making a nuisance of themselves. Thanks for your help." Nate said, "I'm afraid though that you'll have to come to the ministry with me so we can view your fight with them. They've never attacked muggles like this before."

"When these guys said muggles they made it sound like a bad word." Wesley said, "But you don't, so is it a derogative term you use or what?"

"It's not intended to be a derogative term but some, like these, make it one." The ministry wizards started disappearing with the group, "Sorry but it's time for us to go. Can you gather your things?"

"Sorry everyone." Wesley said, "I've had fun the last couple of days, it was nice getting to know you."

"Thanks Wesley for saving us." the woman from before said, "I'm sorry we won't get to remember you."

Hermione stepped out of the Ministry for Magic in Australia. She couldn't believe they had finally found her parents after all this time. She climbed into the car beside the official and they started the drive to the address where her parents now lived. Several tense minutes later and they were arriving. The drive had been similar to the Knight Bus but not as rough. These cars just seemed to flow though the traffic. The official smiled at her, "Under muggle methods that drive would have taken almost an hour. I think six minutes is pretty good trade yes?"

"Yes, gives me less time to worry about this." she replied smiling. They climbed out of the car and walked up to the door. After a few moments it was answered and they were ushered into the living room.

"This isn't about Wesley is it?" Monica asked as she passed out the tea.

"Sorry but who is Wesley?" Hermione asked.

"The poor boy with amnesia that boards here." Wendell replied, "We've grown so fond of him we'd hate for him to leave us."

"Oh, no." Hermione smiled, "This is about me." Her parents looked expectantly at her, not knowing they were in for a shock. She pulled out her wand and waved it in a circular motion and said, "Of all the flavors of Bertie Botts beans there are I prefer vomit."

"What?" Three adult in the room all questioned the young woman.

"That was the catch phrase." She replied to the ministry official. He nodded and then looked at the other two. Confusion left their faces as their memories returned.

"Hermione, what did you do?" Her mother asked.

"Protected you the only way I knew how." Hermione was close to tears as she explained, "For the last few years I've been lying about the state of things in the magical world. It was so much worse than I said it was. But I needed to be a part of it. I needed to help Harry. He won by the way. The dark wizard was stopped and it's safe for you to come back home. I understand if you're mad at me for doing it but you need to know I was desperate. I spent the year on the run with Ron and Harry, the Ministry was accusing muggleborns of stealing magic. Voldemort was on a rampage killing muggles and magicals alike. I was so terrified for your safety. So I created Wendell and Monica Wilkins and gave you the dearest wish to live in Australia, far away from England and the danger."

"We can't leave yet darling." Wendell or rather Randall Granger said, "We have Wesley to think about. The poor boy is suffering from amnesia we can't just kick him out of his home."

"Can you stay for a while?" Jane asked, "Wesley will be returning in a few days, I'd love for you to meet him. I think you'd like him."

"No, I have to get back. We're in desperate trouble again, just not me directly." Hermione smiled ruefully, "It's my friend Harry. He went missing after the battle. Our government is trying to have him declared dead so they can take his money. I'm leading the effort to stop them. I can only be gone for a couple of hours."

"You can get to Australia and back to England in two hours?" Randall asked.

"Yes and that includes an hour or so talking with you." Hermione grinned.

"Splendid." he grinned back.

Hermione laughed with her father until she heard a key rattle in the door. Before she could do anything she heard a voice that tickled her mind yell, "Wendell, Monica where are you I have splendid news?"

"In the living room Wesley." her mother called.

"You'll never guess what happened to me on the trip. Wizards are real and I am one and I stopped," Wesley reached the room and paused at the additional people in the room, "oh hi Hermione, I stopped a group of them from hurting the muggles. The ministry even gave me an award for their capture. I told them I have amnesia and they did a spell and told me my name is…"

Hermione couldn't believe it. The man she had spent the last year looking for stood chatting about something with her parents. "Harry Potter."

"Yes, how did you know?" Harry asked.

"Well Wesley you did say hi Hermione when you walked into the room." Randall said, "So any new memories yet?"

"Yes. I remember everything." Harry ran over and picked up Hermione and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "I'd been getting bursts of memories every since they checked my wand and told me my name. But it all came back when I saw you. Did I stop him? How's your year been? How are Ron and Ginny? Is she mad at me? Did she find another boyfriend? How about everyone else? Oh no Teddy. "

"Shut up Harry." Hermione said putting her hand over his mouth, "It's been a crazy year. First of all you need to know that you did indeed stop Voldemort. Next most important thing is the Wizengamot has declared you dead. If you don't appear before July tenth they will empty your vault into the coffers of the Ministry. The Minister voted against it along with twenty three other members but twenty six voted for it so they were over ruled. But it made all the magicals so mad that instead of twenty Aurors and Order members looking for you, most of our world has been. Ginny and I have spent all our free time looking for a loophole in the law they used and we found one but we've been killing ourselves trying to fulfill what it requires. Now you can just appear and knock them on their bums."

"We have to do this right." Harry said, "And we need to get your parents home. Who knew that I would get thrown half way round the world just to be found by your parents. Good thing you did that memory thing to them or I'd have been here with no real help. " Turning to the people he knew as the Wilkins Harry smiled, "You know you're the only ones on the list willing to take in older teens and adults." The two adults smiled at Harry and their daughter.

"I have a port key returning to England in forty minutes." Hermione said, "We could have you packed up and take your things with us. The Ministry here told me they can get you tickets to return to England today. I can pick you up at Heathrow by seven on Tuesday morning."

"Fine." The Grangers said they were willing to go now that Wesley was settled, "By the way where did you get the name you picked from?"

"What name have you been using?" Hermione asked.

"Wesley Porter." Harry said, "It just sounded familiar very close to Weasley and Potter wouldn't you say. I've missed you sis."

"I've miss you more." Hermione finally gave into her tears. Randall and Jane folded themselves over the two teens in a group hug that lasted for several minutes.

"I told you that you'd like him." Jane said Hermione gave a watery chuckle, "Though I had thought for a boyfriend not a brother. But that's ok."

"I'm not boyfriend material for her." Harry said, "That's Ron's job."

"By the way Harry." Hermione grinned, "The portkey will be dropping us off in the Gryffindor girl's dorm at Hogwarts. Ten PM local time"

"Brilliant." Harry said sarcastically, then grinned and said, "Actually that is brilliant, will you point me to Ginny's dorm?"

"Just don't tell Ron." Hermione pulled back.

"Deal."

"Oh, I have your cloak." Hermione said, "Ron made me bring it just in case."

"So how are we going to do this, without getting hit with her best hex?" Harry asked.

As they packed all the Granger's things Harry and Hermione formulated a plan to get him back without getting hexed by Ginny Weasley. They also planned the attack on the Wizengamot members that were out to hurt Harry.

Twenty minutes later they were almost packed and ready to go. Harry looked into his closet and pulled his clothes out. Long ago he had sent the clothes from the agency back along with some others as a thank you for their help. He liked the clothes he had now. He flicked his wand and all the clothes folded themselves and jumped into his trunk. I love magic he thought as he closed it and then floated it down the stairs. The five people climbed into the Ministry car, Harry and Hermione with pockets full of her parent's things. The trip to the ministry was quick. In no time Hermione's parents had their tickets and were headed to the airport. They had told their neighbors they had a family emergency at home so no one questioned their quick exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione grabbed the portkey and waited, their five minute countdown had started. International portkeys were much more difficult than the local ones they were used to. They were given motion sickness potions and one that would help with the time change. Finally they were ticking down the last ten seconds. Just before they were whisked away Harry smiled and said, "Time to go home."

As soon as they landed they heard someone crying. They looked around and saw Ginny on the bed. Hermione touched her arm and asked, "What's wrong?" Ginny sat up and clung to Hermione.

"Hermione they found out we've been trying to stop them and they've changed the law. Only Harry coming back will stop them now. If he doesn't come back now they'll have stolen everything. He's not even been able to see what's in his vault. There may be things from his parents or who knows. It doesn't matter because it belongs to Harry not them. They are such crooks."

"Ginny, it's ok." Hermione stoked her hair.

"No it's worse." Ginny said, "They are only waiting until tomorrow. They've moved it up two months. They're trying to say he didn't stop Voldemort. They're saying he died months before."

"Well it's a good thing I got my memory back then." Harry said, "We'll stop them now."

"Hermione?" Ginny whimpered.

"I found him." she said, "He had amnesia and he was living with my parents. He had just found out who he was and was coming back to tell them and I was there. He walked in and said hi Hermione, then told them his story. It wasn't until he was finished that he realized all his memories were back."

Ginny turned to see a very tanned and fit Harry standing in the middle of the room looking sheepish. She moved slowly, getting off the bed and walking over to him. Pulling her wand she asked, "Did you have a girlfriend?"

"No. No one ever caught my fancy. Although Monica, I mean Jane wanted me to date Hermione." Harry grinned.

She grinned, put her wand away and threw herself into his arms. They hugged tightly for a few minutes until Ginny pulled away, "This doesn't mean I've forgotten how you walked to your death. You still have to explain that, but I'll wait until everyone else gets to hear it." Then she pulled him down for a kiss that they'd both been waiting for.

It lasted for several moments until they heard Ron yell, "Ginny is Hermione back yet?"

Harry pulled away and grinned at Ginny, "We had a plan but you kind of killed it. How about we change it a bit and pull one over on Ron."

"What were you going to do?" Ginny asked

"Hermione was going to tell you she had a found something in Australia that you would like." Harry said, "She was to say she had laid it on your bed."

"That could have been fun." Ginny smirked, "So I take it you're not going to go lay in Ron's bed."

"No. I thought I'd just follow you guys downstairs, under my cloak and play it by ear." Harry said, "Give him a good shock when it seems to be a good time."

"Ok, not great, but it could be good if you're really careful." Ginny grinned, "Let's go."

"Ginny did you fall asleep?" Ron yelled again.

"No I'm coming." Ginny yelled back as they headed down to the common room, "And yes Hermione is with me. I was just telling her the news." Ron took about three steps up the stairs before they turned into a slide and he ended up on the floor.

"You always forget that." Hermione laughed as she slid down into his arms.

They stepped out of the way for Ginny. The two shared a tight hug and kiss before he asked, "How did it go?"

"Better than I could ever have imagined." Hermione grinned, "I'll be picking them up on Tuesday morning."

A chorus of congratulations echoed around the room. Which was full of Gryffindors as no one had been able to sleep waiting for Hermione to return.

"Excellent." Ron said grinning. The grin slid off his face as he started his next subject, "Did Ginny tell you about the new law?"

"She did." Hermione said without any kind of emotion.

"Well what do you think?" Ron asked.

"What can we do, we're beat." Hermione said. Gasps came from all around.

"No, you can't mean that." Ron looked stricken, "I mean don't you need to run to the library? Isn't there some loophole you can find? Please tell me it isn't hopeless."

"Of course it's not hopeless." Harry said from beside Ginny still under his cloak.

Ron froze his eyes large. Hermione struggled to keep the smile out of her voice, "Are you alright Ron?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hermione asked, "Did you hear anything Ginny?"

"Not a thing." Ginny said.

"I heard it." Seamus said, "It sounded like Harry."

"You must be wishful thinking." Ginny said, her smile still fully hidden.

"Must be." Hermione said her control was slipping.

"Why would you be wishing to hear me?" Harry asked still hidden.

"Where are you?" Ron asked.

"Where's who Ron." Ginny asked.

"You're hiding him." Lavender said.

"I'm not hiding anyone." Ginny said.

"Nope I can hide all by myself." Harry said laughing then pulled off the cloak.

Everyone started yelling and cheering until Ron set off a series of loud pops, "Where have you been."

"Australia."

"What?" Ron said.

"The blast sent me to Australia. I was in a muggle hospital for about four weeks. I didn't have many memories of whom or what I was until I saw Hermione earlier today." Harry shrugged.

"Wow."

"So what are we going to do with the Wizengamot?" Neville asked.

"Well I have an idea that will knock them on their bums." Harry grinned; the room broke out in cheers again.

"What is all this noise about?" Professor McGonagall asked pushing through the portrait hole, "Do you not remember we have classes tomorrow?"

"We remember Professor." Parvati said, "But Hermione's back and we're making plans for tomorrow."

"I'm sorry but I've already told you, I can't let you go to the Wizengamot tomorrow." She said, "No matter how much I want to let you go."

"Can I go?" Harry asked moving to the front of the group.

Minerva McGonagall thought she was going to faint."What's this?"

"I found him earlier today." Hermione said then related the tale for the professor who had found herself in a chair with her students surrounding her.

"Amazing." Minerva said, "Simply amazing."

"Don't tell anyone yet." Harry said, "I'm going to give them a shock tomorrow."

"What are you going to do?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Oh this is going to be a surprise." Harry grinned, "Hey is my old bed ready? I haven't slept in like thirty or forty hours and yesterday I spent hiking the trails around Ayres Rock and then fighting thirty idiots."

The next morning Harry left the school in the company of Hagrid. They headed to Diagon Alley and were waiting at Gringotts when the doors opened. Hagrid walked up to the desk and asked for a private meeting with Griphook for himself and one other wizard. Once in the room Harry pulled off his cloak to face a shocked goblin.

"This is beyond me." he stated.

"Surely it's not beyond you to open new account." Harry said.

The goblin grinned and said, "Let me get Trinlock. He's the one you need to talk to. We'll need some proof of identity. Do you mind a blood test?"

"No, I don't mind." Harry said.

The goblin left the room and came back shortly with two other goblins. After the blood test confirmed his identity they asked him what he wanted to do.

"First don't let the Ministry know until we have to. Second I want…" Harry explained his plan. The goblins grinned and were more than glad to help.

"Harry Potter as Griphook has told us many times you are an unusual wizard. Thank you for riding us of the dark evil that was preparing to take over our bank." Trinlock gave him a toothy grin, "We can even forgive a break in since it was only meant to free a nation."

"I sincerely thank you for that." Harry said, "It was the last thing I wanted to do. I feel terrible about the goblin that was lost in this, what was his name and does he have any family? I wish to make amends with them."

"His name was Fornock." Trinlock said, "He is missed. But his family bares no ill will towards you Harry Potter. We all realized that if you had acted differently we would have all died, starting with Griphook."

"I'll be back in a few hours. The meeting is at one correct?" Harry asked and the Goblin nodded, "I'll be at the Burrow if they change the time. I'd hate for my family to find out I've returned by reading it in the Prophet."

Hours later Harry, under his cloak, followed the goblin Trinlock into the Ministry courtroom. He had followed all procedures for arrival at the ministry except he was invisible. The guard at the desk promised not to tell anyone he was there because he hated what the ministry was doing to his hero.

As the proceedings reached the point that Harry's case was being heard Kingsley Shacklebolt was shocked. The Weasley's were the only people in attendance for Harry. He had felt sure Minerva wouldn't be able to keep his friends away. He was still thinking about it when a voice brought him back to the room.

"Shall we begin Minister?"

"By all means let's proceed with this miscarriage of justice." Kingsley stated heatedly.

"Goblin state your findings." One of the Wizengamot members that had voted to proclaim Harry's death said.

Trinlock stood and approached the bench. He gave a financial statement of the worth and holdings of Harry Potter. It took a good twenty minutes. Harry had heard the real declaration earlier that day so he didn't pay any attention to the insane amounts the goblin was mentioning. He was watching the faces. Many showed shock at the numbers being given. Others showed excitement and even greed. Harry was sickened with the fact that Umbridge was still part of the group before him. Her face showed the most greed and satisfaction. She thought she had finally beat Harry.

"Thank you for that statement." Umbridge said, "Is that all the ministry will be receiving?"

"No." Trinlock stated.

Kingsley looked confused as did some of the others. Ones like Umbridge had gleeful looks on their faces, "And what else will the ministry be receiving?"

"A lawsuit."

"A what?"

"A lawsuit." Trinlock said, "You know what that is don't you?"

"Of course I know what it is." She yelled, "Why would we possible be sued?"

"Wrongful acquisition of funds for one part." Trinlock said, "Illegal declaration of death for another. And finally possession and intent to use a dark object. But of course that's only directed at you Madam Umbridge."

"Will the others be filed against all members of this body?" Kingsley asked.

"No. Only the twenty six names I have that actually voted for the illegal declaration of death and wrongful acquisition of funds." Trinlock stated.

"That vote was locked months ago." The man who had started the proceedings stated.

"Well if you want to disprove my list then you better unlock it." Trinlock said, "Mine has the Ministry seal of authenticity on it."

"Hem, hem." Trinlock looked at Umbridge, "How dare you accuse me of possessing a dark artifact."

"I am not the one accusing you." Trinlock stated, "I'm just the party that gets to deliver the news. Of course if you don't have anything to hide from the Aurors then you have nothing to fear."

"Well I guess it's no matter then." Umbridge straightened in her seat, "So on to what the Ministry is acquiring."

"I would hope that it was no matter." Trinlock said, "Because your home and office are being searched as we speak. Which I am sure you are aware that is standard Auror procedure in cases like these." Umbridge was frozen in shock. Harry, meanwhile, was hard pressed not to laugh out loud.

Kingsley couldn't contain himself any longer, he had to ask, "Trinlock, if I may be so bold what, other than the lawsuit on certain members, is going on here?"

"Just providing you with falsified financial reports. Which is standard Gringotts procedure when someone's vault is being illegally tampered with." Trinlock stated, "Only a vault's owner may know the true contents."

"So he's not all that wealthy?" the first man looked disappointed.

"On some things we increased the numbers." He said, "Others we decreased. But is not for you to know which is which."

"We are the owners of that vault." the man said.

"Did she do it?" Kingsley asked, "Did she find an impossible loophole?"

"She met the only loophole left open." Trinlock answered.

"The only loophole left," Umbridge said, "was for Mr. Potter to claim the vault himself."

"That's right." said Harry's disembodied voice, "I came back to keep thieves out of my pockets."

"Ghosts cannot own vaults." the original man said.

"I am not a ghost. I'm insulted that you think I would come back as one." Harry threw off his invisibility cloak.

Cheers and shouts of victory came from the smaller group of the people in front of the room. Kingsley was on his feet and his yells were the loudest. Harry grinned at his friend; it only took a few moments for everyone t quiet down as the Aurors entered the chamber.

"Deloris Umbridge." The Auror stated, "You are under arrest for possession and used of a dark object. The object confiscated at your home was a blood quill. That is on the list of type C contraband."

"It belonged to my Great Grandmother." Umbridge stated calmly, "It hasn't been used in more than a century."

"But it has." Harry pointed to his own hand, "I was not the only one forced to use it. But I believe I'm the only one with the scars to prove it."

Umbridge was carted out still protesting her innocence. Several on the side that had voted for Harry to be declared dead looked highly uncomfortable. As they should Harry thought.

One lady on what Harry considered to be his side said, "Mr. Potter, not only are we thrilled to have you back. But we are very happy to thank you for defeating the dark wizard You-Know-Who."

"I'm sorry but who are you talking about?" Harry asked, "Am I to assume you mean Tom Riddle who is also known as Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Then say his name." Harry said, "He can't come back and hurt anyone now."

"Young man, I am most uncomfortable to say that name." she stated.

"Then get comfortable with it. I will not respond to any You Know Who gibberish." Harry said boldly, "His demise needs to be shouted from the highest hills so that any other dark wizards will know we aren't afraid. If we continue to live in fear it will just give rise to the next one. Don't be a sheep. Lead, that's why you sit in that seat."

"Right you are." Augusta Longbottom said, "We must call him V… V… oh gracious, Voldemort."

"Well done Madam." Harry said, "Neville would be proud."

"Thank you Harry." she said, "But he can't be any prouder of me than I am of him. He aided you in your fight with… Voldemort."

"More than anyone knows." Harry said.

"Maybe now would be a good time to tell us what happened exactly." another man on Harry's side stated, "I mean to… Voldemort and then to you after you defeated him."

"How many in that lot would need to stay?" Harry asked indicating the other side.

"Mr. Potter, I am sincerely sorry for my part in the decision to declare you deceased and absorb your wealth into the Ministry." The man's sentiments were echoed from the entire group, "In an effort to right the wrongs we have done here I move that we make it illegal to confiscate the contents of vaults. Any vaults that have no owners will be directed to a charity benefiting the neediest of the wizarding world."

"I think you should also make it illegal to send anyone to Azkaban without a fair trial." Harry said, "I believe it was a body just like this that sent my Godfather to prison that way."

"That was illegal when they did it Harry." Kingsley pointed out, "And I know you probably don't want this but, I think his estate should be compensated for his mistreatment."

"His estate welcomes the idea but suggests that it should be put into a charity to help others recover from time spent in that place when they didn't deserve it. Like Stan Shunpike and Xenophilius Lovegood." Harry said, "Although I am sure there were others. And that donation will not be public knowledge."

"Noted." the recorder of events wrote his request.

Harry spent the next several hours recanting the information on Voldemort and the Horcruxes. He didn't tell them everything but he made sure Ron, Hermione and Neville got the credit they deserved. He spent next to no time telling them he had amnesia and that Hermione found him. They would find out the rest when news of his time in Australia reached the Ministry, and he was sure it would.

After it was all done Harry approached the Weasley's, "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." Bill slapped him on the back while Fleur hugged him.

Charlie and Percy also slapped him on the back but George put his arm over Harry's shoulder and said, "Has Ginny hexed you yet?"

"No." Harry grinned, "But she hasn't ruled it out. She's still mad about the forest."

"I noticed you didn't mention that part." Molly said.

"I'll tell the whole tale to you when we get back from Hogwarts Mum." Harry said hugging her, "Now I need to go revise for my NEWT's."

"What no press conference?" Kingsley asked.

"I hadn't planned on it." Harry said, "Do I have to?"

"Good luck getting out of here without one." he said, "Word has it that the atrium is very crowded."

"Come on Kingsley." Harry pleaded, "Surely I can use the floo in some office or another."

"Of course you can." he grinned, "My office just happens to have one."

Kingsley stood on the podium and announced, "Deloris Umbridge has been removed from the Wizengamot."

"Why?" yelled a young reporter who had been in Hogwarts during her time, "Did they finally realize she was an unregistered animagus toad?" The reporters laughed, Umbridge had become a rally point for the anger as she had led the group to declare Harry dead.

"No we finally have proof…" Kingsley started.

"She's an animagus toad?" someone yelled.

"Not that I'm aware of." Kingsley laughed, "But we'll check that out before we send her to Azkaban. She was found in possession of a dark object."

"Let me guess a blood quill?" the same young reporter asked.

"Yes." Kingsley said, "She tried to say it was a family heirloom and never used." Several younger people yelled but Kingsley held up his hand for silence, "Like I said she tried to say that, but we had proof that she had used it. Someone with a scar from it came forward."

"What happened with Harry Potter's things? Did they succeed in their attempt to steal it all?" the reporter pressed.

"Today certain members of the Wizengamot were presented with a lawsuit. Its contents are aimed only at those who voted for declaring Mr. Potter dead. The list has the Ministry seal on it so we have to open the voting record to determine if the names cited are correct."

"Who brought the lawsuit." another question rang out.

"Why don't you just let me give the speech and then if you have questions at the end I'll answer them." The crowd quieted and Kingsley continued, "The lawsuit was announced by the Gringotts Goblin sent to give the accounting of the vaults in question. We were informed the lawsuit was for an illegal declaration of death and wrongful acquisition of funds. Any questions?"

"Did Hermione Granger find a loophole then?" the young reporter asked.

"Ms. Granger met the only stipulation left for her from the recent changes in laws. Which by the way were reversed today after the arrest of Deloris Umbridge. Also several new laws were introduced today that would restrict the Wizengamots ability to take vaults."

"What stipulation was left for her?" clamored several reporters.

"Very simply Ms. Granger found Mr. Potter." Kinsley announced the room was filled with shouts of questions. Kingsley waited until they calmed and he continued, "All we know now is that he had amnesia and she accidentally ran across him. He does have his memories back and he did indeed stop Voldemort. We will be putting together an announcement soon regarding the award for stopping Voldemort."

Reporters yelled more questions but Kingsley exited the atrium and went to his office where he took the floo to Hogwarts with the Weasley's and Harry.

McGonagall's office was filled with the group that had just arrived being added to the one already there. Everyone found seats either on the stairs or chairs. Then Harry with the help of Ron and Hermione told the entire tale of the year on the run. They told about all the Horcruxes not just the ones Harry had mentioned earlier. When Harry told of his walk to the forest to die and why he did it Ginny left her seat and grabbed Harry in a hug. They didn't let go of each other as he finished his tale and told of his year in Australia.

"So you're a hero on two islands." Ron chuckled.

Harry didn't acknowledge him other than a groan.

"How did you end up in Australia?" George asked Harry shrugged his reply.

"If I may ask," Albus Dumbledore's portrait asked, "how many wands are you carrying?"

"Two." Harry said, "I have the one Voldemort stole."

"Two wands using your, may I say, incredible power is why you landed in Australia." he stated.

"But I'm no more powerful than the next person." Harry said.

"You are powerful enough to know that's not true." Albus said, "Who has more power Ginny or Ron?"

"Ginny." Harry said, "But she's got that weird seventh thing going on."

"True but how do you know?" Albus asked.

"I guess I can feel it." Harry said, "But I can't describe it."

"Now where do you fit in?" He asked.

"I'm about the same level as everyone else."

"No you're suppressing it." he said, "Let down that guard you keep up. I know you keep it up so you're the same as everyone else. I've felt it down before and so have you."

Harry thought for a moment and remembered a time when he didn't feel that block that he felt now. Looking inward he realized he subconsciously built it as he grew. He didn't want to be any more different then he already was so he had hidden it, "How do I take it down when I don't know how I put it there?"

"Close your eyes Harry." Albus instructed, "Look at that place where the block resides."

Harry dutifully followed the instructions when told he looked through the barrier and was shocked at what lay behind. He knew he had used that power when it had been needed. And now he knew how the Australian group knew he was powerful. While he had amnesia he hadn't blocked it. He had rebuilt the block after dealing with the group that had attacked the muggles. Carefully he pulled down the mental barrier and said, "Wow."

"Now who's most powerful in the room?" Albus asked.

"Harry is." Ron said, "Even I can feel that."

Harry rebuilt the block and the feeling left the room, "I'm going to keep that hidden. I still don't want to be that different."

"Wise decision." Albus said, "That power is what took you half way around the world. Your magic protected you when it knew you couldn't do it. You have matured in your magic farther than most people do in a life time."

"That day we moved me from Privet Drive. When my wand acted on its own?" Harry said.

"Your magic acted on its own." Albus confirmed.


End file.
